The Dream
by Mink the Dragon Half
Summary: Akito Sohma has a reoccuring dream. But in the dream he must open a door, but he awakens before he can open one. What's going on! Please r&r! The story is better than it sounds, i hope!


The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket T_T! But in a sense I do own the  
old man and the little girl in this story considering I made them up  
so it's all good! Oh, and I am NOT an Akito fan!! I just wanted to  
write a story and it happened to be about him so please don't hurt me!  
  
Mink: I LOVE YOU HARU!!!  
Haru: If you loved me then why aren't I in the story?  
Mink ::crying:: I did write a story about you and Yuki liked you in it  
but it kind of really stunk.  
Haru: Well, write a better one next time.  
Mink: Okay! ::skips off into the sunset::  
Don't know where that came from.. On with the story!  
  
Ch 1  
  
Sohma Akito awoke with a start.  
  
The dream.he thought, I have it every night.  
  
I'm in a small dark room in a corner weeping.  
  
There are three doors. Two voices are trying to get me to go through  
their doors.  
  
One voice is that of a little girl, promising me peace and tranquility  
if I go through her door.  
  
The other voice is that of an elderly man, telling me not to be  
fooled. He says to go through his door to obtain what I truly desire.  
  
There is no voice telling me to go through the third door, yet I am  
drawn to it. The door has a strange, unknown, almost forbidding aura  
surrounding it.  
  
But every time I try to open one of the doors, I am overcome with a  
feeling of fear and I get thrown backwards.  
  
As I get thrown back, I hear a very familiar voice saying "NO! It's  
not your time yet! You must first learn to-"  
  
Then I awaken shaking.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Looks like you have another fever." Hatori said to Akito  
  
"You need to stay in bed and rest, doctors orders." He said while  
shutting his medical bad with a snap.  
  
"If I must. Hatori. I had that dream again."  
  
"Is that while you're losing sleep?? Well if that's the case I suggest  
you hurry up and learn whatever it is that you need to before you put  
yourself in a comma." Hatori only half joked. He exited the room  
leaving Akito to ponder (hehehehe I just love that word!)  
  
Akito: What is it that I lack? I don't sympathize with others because no one can understand the burden I am forced to bear as Head of this family :::temper getting the better of him:::  
  
Pity, such a pathetic, useless, weak emotion. That is what people should feel for me!! I however am above such an emotion!  
  
Love.it's for fools and dreamers. And I Akito Sohma, am neither a fool nor a dreamer!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We need to teach that fool his lesson before time runs out and all is lost!" screeched the "elderly man"  
  
"Yes let's!" said the perky form of a little girl. "I wanna go play with Akito!" she whined.  
  
"The fate of the Sohma clan rests with that boy!" the old man mumbled angrily.  
  
"Well then, tonight lets all pay a little visit to our friend Akito!" said a familiar voice "If you two should fail. then bring him to me!"  
  
"Oh goodie!" squealed the little girl "Me first! Me first!"  
  
::evil laugh:: "Yes Akina, you may go first. I daresay that he will be surprised to see you!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Awwwww, he looks almost peaceful when he's asleep!" the little girl called Akina said standing over Akito's sleeping form in the garden.  
  
"Too bad he's in for a rude awakening tonight!"  
  
Akito felt a strange new presence by him and awoke only to find he was floating above his body.  
  
"What the?? HATO-"  
  
"Don't worry, you're not dead. At least not yet!" said Akina in an almost sing-song voice.  
  
Akito whipped around to look at the speaker.  
  
"Who are you?" Akito asked bewildered.  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that you don't remember me!" Akina pouted "After all, you were the cause of my death, elder brother!"  
  
A/n: So what do you think?! Should I continue with the story, or stop while I'm ahead?? Please leave a review on your way out! 


End file.
